


His to Share

by lielabell



Category: True Blood
Genre: Multi, Power Dynamics, Threesome - F/M/M, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is pleased to be sharing. Written to the prompt: Share</p>
            </blockquote>





	His to Share

For years he had waited, hands chained behind his back by protocol and ancient law. Long, slow years of watching and wondering and waiting. But those years were over now and she was his. His to touch, to taste. His to spread open and enjoy. His to share.

And share he did.

Because, unlike lesser men, Eric did not fear losing her. Not when her mouth formed that perfect ‘oh’ and her hands clutched his shoulders, nails digging deep into his pale skin. She moaned and panted and whimpered for him. She writhed and begged and shivered at his slightest touch, the mere brush of his sex against hers. And all the while Bill, who had been so very pleased at being allowed to touch her again, watched on with a mixture of lust and despair etched into his features.

Eric smiled at him as he finally pushed into her. Smiled as his fangs ran long and she bucked up against him. Smiled as he lowered his head and marked her as his. Because he wasn’t waiting any more. And Bill, dear, boring, insufferable Bill, would always be on the outside looking in.


End file.
